Cryptids and Kaiju Academy
by Gigan2024
Summary: See what it's like for the Kaiju and all other monsters to go to an Academy. This is nothing like Monsters University!
1. Chapter 1

**Gigan2024: Hey folks. I'm back with another Godzilla story!**

**Disclaimer: Gigan2024 doesn't own the Godzilla characters, they belong to Toho Co.**

**Cryptids and Monsters' Academy, Kaiju House**

* * *

Ever since the events of the Black Hole Alien Invasion, an Academy was built for many monsters around the world. This specific Academy was the great Cryptids and Monsters' Academy. There are many dignified houses, all for one fraternity: Kaiju House.

**Official:** Hello

**Gigan (deep voice):** I know what you do, and I'll have you know that I have a particular set of skills…. In technology.

**Official:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Gigan (Deep voice): **It means that when I find you, I'm gonna build a simulation house around you… with no doors!

**Official:** What? Who is this? I'm gonna…..

Before he could finish, Gigan hung up and laughed with the others. "Oh, man, let me try." Said Baragon while laughing.

**Mit Romney:** Hello

**Baragon (determined voice):** Hello sir, open your door so we can give you a second chance in election. But don't hang up.

**Mit Romney:** Okay *Walks to the door. Opens it.* Wait, there's no one here.

**Baragon:** You've just been pranked! By the People boyyyy!

This made the Kaiju seriously laugh, so much that King Ghidorah's chest temporarily went thin! Now, King Ghidorah had the phone.

**Dr. Serizawa: **Hello

**King Ghidorah:** Yes, is there a Mr. Balls there?

**Dr. Serizawa:** No

**King Ghidorah: **How 'bout a Mrs. Balls?

**Dr. Serizawa:** No, there aren't any Balls here.

**King Ghidorah: **So is everyone there a boy or a girl? *chuckle*

**Dr. Serizawa: **Why you…. One of my co-workers was pranked, but don't think you'll get away with t…

In the nick of time, Ghidorah hung up. "Dang Gigan, how do you have all these people's numbers?" Ghidorah asked. "I have my resources." Just then, the T.V turned on. "Did you turn on the T.V.?" asked Baragon, "I didn't even know we had a T.V.!" However the T.V. got there, or how it turned on, it showed a commercial about prank calls, "Hey, do you love prank calls? Well look no further, call Prank Callers and we'll deliver a package with everything you need to be the master Prank Caller!" "What's the T.V. doing in the hallway?" Orga asked.

Back in the hallway, Gigan, Baragon, and King Ghidorah called the number shown on the T.V. "Hello, I'm a hopeless loser who can't make prank calls and everyone thinks I'm a chump. My name? King Ghidorah *chuckle*" Angered, Ghidorah punched Gigan in the gut so hard that he coughed up a meatball! "Huh? Yeah I'm okay, a big fat, three-headed bee just stung me." "And it'll do it again if you don't focus." Said Ghidorah seriously. "For 50 bucks… Alright." Gigan hung up and started fist pumping, "Prank calls, prank calls, prank calls, prank calls!" They shouted. "Anyone got 50 bucks?" Gigan asked.

In just 20 minutes, the Kaiju House doorbell rang, "Delivery!" Godzilla was about to open the door until Ghidorah, Gigan, and Baragon jumped towards the doorknob! "Jesus Christ, what's wrong with you guys?!" Godzilla asked. "We'll handle this." Gigan answered. Baragon opened the door to see the delivery man, "Okay, here's your package and I'll need 80 dollars for shipping." "Ugh, why don't you just go have sex with the Deans wife?" Gigan asked before handing him 80 dollars.

Using the house phone again, Gigan was ready to call Dean Raptin once Baragon found a good prank, "It says that for beginners, we should try the easiest tricks," "Screw that! We've been pranking since fourth grade. Give me that, you use the phone." Gigan took the book while Baragon held the phone. Gigan kept flipping through the pages until he found a good prank, "Okay, read this while talking to Dean Raptin."

**Dean Raptin:** Hello

**Baragon:** Do you like burgers?

**Raptin:** Yes

**Baragon:** Would you prefer their buns soft and squishy, or firm?

**Raptin:** Firm, I guess.

**Baragon: **Pervert!

**Raptin:** What? Why I oughta….

**Baragon:** You oughta what? Tell how firm your wife's ass is?

Baragon hung up and laughed like crazy with the other two! "Oh man! If there's one thing I like, it's how ridiculous Raptors are." Exclaimed Ghidorah. Unfortunately, Dean Raptin could hear their outburst from his office, "Kaiju House!" He yelled. Normally, the Dean would want to expel all the students of Kaiju house, but the founder of the University was the King of all Monsters and his son was a student. "Okay, now let's prank the dragons." Ghidorah said.

**Dragora:** Hello

**Ghidorah:** Loser says what.

**Dragora:** What?

**Ghidorah:** You're a loser!

**Dragora**: Wha- whoever this is, I'm gonna rip your throat out and feed it to the piranhas! Then, I'm gonna take your eye and make you eat it while making your other eye watch! Then,-

Before she could finish, King Ghidorah hung up quickly! "Dude, I don't think she was joking." He said. "Whatever, it's not like she'll find out we pranked her."

"I don't know Gigan, Dragora is a three-headed dragon like Ghidorah, only she's female and they're a lot more fierce and way more serious." Baragon stated. "Ah bssshhhhh. Screw that, let's just keep pranking."

That whole afternoon, the three of them have been pranking, leaving everyone except the students in their house clueless.

* * *

**University, History Class**

For history class, it was none other than Ms. Nessie Loch Ness whom survived the extinction and is still alive! "Now, who can tell me what event in history is Adolf Hitler famous for?" The one student who raised her hand was Tia Thunderbird, the smartest in class and Gigan's irritator. "Simple, the Holocau-," Before she could finish, Gigan called from the back, "Boooo! Boo Tia Thunderbird, booooo!" "Gary Gigan! Stop this behavior or I'll have to send you to Dean Chupa!" Nessie yelled. "Your first name is Gary?" Baragon asked, "I'm not proud of it." Gigan replied.

"As I was saying, Adolf Hitler was famous for starting the Holocaust. In these events, not only did he kill people without blonde hair and blue eyes but he believed that anyone homosexual or Jewish didn't worship God and planned on exterminating them." Just then, a piece of dirty tissue landed right on her head. "Gigan!" "I don't do tissues! If anything, I'd have thrown a rat." Confused, Nessie looked around for any suspicious faces. "Well, if it wasn't you then who did it?" Everyone looked around until King Ghidorah looked under one of the seats. Under this seat was a whole pile of tissues, and the seat just so happened to belong to Kamacuras!

"Aha!" Ghidorah shouted. Getting everyone's attention, he lifted Kamacuras and took out the tissues. "Thought you could frame me, huh Douche bug?" "There's a logical explanation for that. I, uh, like to collect tissues." Baragon called his bluff, "Yeah right, you're allergic! You use paper towels!" Before Kamacuras could object, Megalon stood up and pointed at him, "You disgrace the honor of insectoids everywhere!"

"Permission for beat down ma'am?" Gigan asked, "Permission granted." Nessie responded.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

Lunch time was King Ghidorah's least favorite time. Whenever he gets his food, his other heads would always dig their heads in. Baragon on the other hand ate like a pig! The only reason Gigan gets his food is so he can give it to Baragon. The only food he likes are meatballs (Like the one he coughed up.).

Just then, Tia Thunderbird walked over to their table and sat down in front of Gigan. "What do ya want nerd?" Gigan asked irritably. "I'd just like to say…. Sorry." This was so surprising that Baragon and King Ghidorah's heads stopped and looked at her immediately! "For what?" asked Gigan, "Well, when it turned out that Kamacuras threw me that dirty tissue, I was surprised that it wasn't you. Oh, and that sorry was also a sorry in advance." "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry for having to hurt you." At that moment, she took a calculator out of her bag, "What are you gonna do? Divide me by zero?" Gigan asked. Noticing her mistake, Tia took out a Taser and electrocuted Gigan! "I know your little secret. You've been prankcalling a lot of people." She got up and walked away while Gigan was twitching. He managed to get up with just one arm twitching and had the perfect idea.

* * *

**Kaiju House**

The three Kaiju were behind the bushes, waiting for the right time. "Are you sure this'll work?" Baragon asked. "Positive, the electricity in that Taser gave me the idea of a great prank!" Just then, Gorosaurus ran towards the bushes with some supplies. "Okay, I got spray paint, 4 black jackets, one with three hoods, 200 rolls of toilet paper, and buckets of piss. All for the greatest prank ever!" With their supplies, the 4 of them ran off for the Fraternities.

Thanks to his skills, Baragon spray painted Dean Raptin in an afro and clown suit on every Fraternity house. Gorosaurus quietly opened each door slightly so Ghidorah could put the pee buckets on top. Gigan used the toilet paper to teepee the houses. Finally, written on the quad was 'Bite my shiny metal ass!' by Gigan (of course he didn't write his name). "I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face. And dude, Gorosaurus, you should hang out with us more man." Said Baragon, "On one condition… I get to beat up whoever annoys us."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Gigan awoke to find himself under the bed! "What the fuck?" He lifted the bed with no trouble and threw it to the wall. "Hey! Some people are trying to sleep in the wall!" Anguirus shouted. Suddenly, Anguirus broke through the wall and walked towards his room. "Man, that was some hardcore beer!" he said. Just then, Baragon came running into Gigan's room, "Dude! You gotta come outside!"

Outside, everyone was in a fit, especially the Dean. "Kaiju House!" If you were in Gigan's perspective, Raptin was so furious that he forgot to take off his pajamas. "Your fraternity is the only one unvandilized. Trust me, once I get the authority, I'll expel all of you!"

"First of all, you should get some real clothes." Said Gigan. "Your roommate's father may have founded this school, and he didn't give me authority to expel you, but that doesn't mean I won't punish you." Gigan scoffed and said, "What can you possibly do?" Gigan's answer was a bucket of cleaning supplies.


	2. Megalania Mess

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kaiju, nor the monsters from various movies. If there is anything familiar to another t.v. show or book, for the record I don't own it.**

* * *

**Dean's Office**

"Ugh, what now? I cleaned the mess, I've stopped pranking, and I didn't completely fart in your coffee." Gigan complained, "Wait what?" Raptin asked after sipping his coffee. "Look, you're not in trouble. I-," Before he could finish, Gigan stood from his chair with his finger in the air. He also began to walk from left to right while saying this, "I, sir, am not guilty of any bad deed done today. What is the point of living when you are always blamed? Answer me that! In fact, what is the point of living without freedom? Answer me that! I should have as much freedom as any other student, for I am a free Kaiju in a free country!" Finished, Gigan slammed his hands on the table to get full effect.

Raptin reached down and picked up a small, frothing, Komodo Dragon! "All I was gonna ask you was to watch the Academy's Mascot while I'm at the fair." Hearing this, Gigan face palmed himself for wasting his greatest excuse speech.

* * *

**Kaiju House**

All the Kaiju were looking at the rabid monitor lizard with disgusted faces. "Dude, are you sure that's a lizard?" Baragon asked. "It looks more like a smaller, more retarded version of the Beast of 5,000 Fathoms." King Ghidorah stated. Anguirus tried to touch it, but unlike a normal pet it jumped up and bit his nose! "Ah! Get it off! Get it off! There is a rabid Komodo Dragon biting my nose!" Godzilla attempted to get it off, but instead he was whipped by the monitor lizard's tail!

Rodan took a beer bottle and bashed it on the table! "Alright you douche bag, I've got a sharp bottle and I'm not afraid to use it!" Finally, the lizard let go of Anguirus's nose, took another beer bottle, bashed it, and pointed it towards Rodan! "Damn, this thing must have Hitler's brain or something!" Rodan shouted. In the nick of time, Orga used a large cage to trap the beast. "How does the Dean handle this guy?" Giant Condor asked.

"I don't know, but I don't wanna stay in the same room with this guy. Giga, he's your responsibility." Said Gorosaurus. This made Gigan confused though, Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why don't we give him to the youngest?"

"Okay, you'll do it." Ghidorah replied.

"How 'bout by least ranking?"

"Okay, you'll do this."

"Wait! How 'bout by shortest Kaiju here?"

"Okay, you'll do this." Before Gigan could refuse, Godzilla threw the cage at Gigan's face!

* * *

**Living Room**

With the Komodo Dragon in its cage, Gigan leaned in to take a closer look of the creature. "An aggressive creature with a fast developed mind. Allowing it to adapt to whatever happens." He picked up a rock and threw it towards the lizard. It landed right on the animal's head, making it growl. He threw another rock, but this time it dodged it! "And it becomes smarter after every event. I'd say you're a relative of the Graboid family." Gigan reached for his beer, but the bottle was completely empty. "What the Hell?! It was full when I got it." Just then, the monitor lizard burped, "You sick bastard! Is this another way for Raptin to punish me?" Frustrated, Gigan turned the T.V. on. On the T.V. was his favorite show, Russell Crowe: Fightin' Around the World. "Aw Hell yeah! Kick their asses Crowe!"

Unfortunately, the moment Russell Crowe punched a Canadian man, the Komodo Dragon ripped its cage open and smashed the T.V.! "You son of a bitch! That's it! I'm gonna turn Komodo Dragons into dinosaur fossils, starting with you!" Gigan jumped towards the monitor lizard, but ended up hitting the T.V.! The Komodo Dragon seized its chance and ran straight out the door and into the forest.

.

.

"Gigan"

.

.

"Gigan"

.

.

"Dude, wake up!" King Ghidorah yelled. Suddenly, Gigan sprang up to see all his roommates staring at him. "The lizard got away, didn't it?" Megalon asked, "No," Gigan lied. Godzilla knew the truth and stomped on Gigan's tail! "Yeouch! Fine, I tried to catch him but I slammed my face into the T.V. by accident." Manda looked at the T.V. for a few seconds before punching Gigan in the face! "I deserved that."

"You deserve this too." said Orga, whom smacked Gigan on the head.

* * *

**Mystic Forest**

"Okay, the others kinda hate me for breaking the T.V. and losing the Komodo Dragon. You guys have to help me because you still owe me for backstage passes to the Tonezee concert." Basically, the only Kaiju willing to help him were Baragon, King Ghidorah, and Gorosaurus. "That guy raps well." Baragon stated. "Okay, there are about four places in this forest that wildlife can be found near. I'll check the grove, Baragon'll check the lake, Gorosaurus you check the willow tree, and King Ghidorah, you'll check camp site."

.

.

.

.

.

.

After 5 hours of searching, the Kaiju came back unsuccessful. "It's not there. Nothing but a sponge and a starfish." Said Baragon, "I saw a boy and an orange dog. Does that count?." Gorosaurus reported, "Strangely, there was a guy in a deer suit chasing a blue jay, cardinal, beaver, and raccoon." Said King Ghidorah. They looked at Gigan, head down and unsuccessful, "Nothing but a brown gorilla with a tie and a monkey wearing a shirt and a hat." Suddenly, a large mud ball hit Gorosaurus in the face! They looked for the source of the mud and saw the Komodo dragon at the entrance of the forest. They slowly walked towards the monitor lizard without a sound, until now. "Now, let's slowly walk towards it. It can't sense danger if its foe is moving too quickly and can smell our sweat of adrenaline." Just then, the Komodo dragon snarled and ran for the quad! "Of course it can hear me talking though." Gigan said before getting smacked.

* * *

**Quad**

The Kaiju were in a serious pickle. The Komodo dragon was heading straight towards the biggest Sorority party of the year! Every Fraternity was there drinking soda and chowing down on meat (Except for the pussy vegetarians)! As for the Komodo dragon, he was extremely bloodthirsty and ravenous! Even worse, he was running straight for the center of the party! The Kaiju were just 10 feet behind him, trying to catch up.

"He's gonna kill all of them!" King Ghidorah shouted. Then, Baragon got all the courage he could muster and ran at high speed! "RAAAAAHHHH" He yelled as he tackled the mega lizard to the ground! Everyone watched as he grappled with the Megalania (I'm just giving it its names from modern to prehistoric). "I'll help you man!" Gigan yelled. He ran towards them, but the Megalania raised its head and snarled causing him to turn around, "Just not brave enough." He said. Tired of this nonsense, the Megalania began to grow in size! Along with this metamorphosis, his back began to bulge, rip, and reveal humongous dragon wings!

With its claws around Baragon's arms, the Megalania flew about 50 feet in the air! "Somebody help me!" Baragon screamed. A few dragons attempted to fly up and stop the Megalania, but were smacked down by its whip-like tail!

When Gigan ran away, he did it for two reasons:

1. Fright and 2. His plan.

Gigan finally came back with a giant bag full of beer! "Hey gecko! Gift from Geico!" He began throwing each bottle into the air, hoping it would hit the Megalania. Unfortunately, the bottles kept landing on Baragon! "Okay! Think you could hit the dragon now?" Baragon called. As an act of comedy, Gigan smashed a bottle on one of the dragon students, "Satisfied?" Gigan called. He threw another bottle, but this time the Megalania caught it and drank in one gulp! "Alcohol….. It loves alcohol!" King Ghidorah realized. "Who doesn't?" Gigan said while still throwing bottles.

Godzilla came over with another bag of beer, followed by Biollante with three bags. Together, the three of them were throwing bottles at the beast without delay. "Don't just stand there, grab a bottle!" Gigan yelled. Without questions, all the students grabbed a beer bottle, but Tia hesitated, "I don't know… I'm not used to alcohol."

"You don't have to drink it, just throw it!" Biollante shouted. All these flying bottles made the Megalania fly to and fro for a drink, but made Baragon's stomach also move to and fro! "Oh, I think I'm gonna BLEUEUEUURUREHHH" He barfed instantly of what looked like the remains of ham! As for the Megalania, he got so drunk that he began to slowly drift to sleep. Thanks to his wings, he and Baragon fell slowly to the ground in the center of the crowd. Baragon finally escaped its claws and ran next to his roommates. Gigan walked around the fainted beast and stopped at its tail, "OOOOOHHHHHH! Not so tough now, huh ya reptilian bastard?" He began dancing MC Hammer style side to side. "Ya can't touch this, break it down! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, stop! Gigan time!" Suddenly, the Megalania used the last of its power to whip Gigan in the face!

* * *

**Dean's Office**

"Ah, Gigan. Has the mascot behaved well?" Raptin asked. Gigan on the other hand, wasn't so cheery. Thanks to that tail whip, his helmet was damaged 30% on the left side. "Oh he really behaved! He was so good-natured that we made a cake for him!"

"I'm glad you feel that way. Because I need you to take care of our secondary mascot, Terrance the T-Rex!" Right behind Dean Raptin was a humongous, box-like headed dinosaur that looked more ferocious than the Megalania! At the sight of the beast, and the thought of looking after it, Gigan fainted and fell with his chair!

* * *

**Godzilla: And I thought the Mini-Rex was terrifying.**

**Gigan2024: That gives me an idea!**


	3. Music Fucking Videos

**Gigan2024: Hey people! Sorry for taking so long. The Kaiju are back and better than ever!**

**Godzilla: For God's sake! Only now you start! *Left hook punches me***

**Disclaimer: Gigan2024 doesn't own the monsters from Godzilla. Anything else referring to some other show, movie, or book doesn't belong to him either.**

* * *

**Living Room**

After a whole day of advanced algebra, infecting chemistry, and exhausting physical education, King Ghidorah, Baragon, and Godzilla were watching TV while waiting for lunch. "Hello my fellow monsters. With me as always is my anger translator, Godzilla 2004." said Godzilla 2014 on television. Behind him was his father, Godzilla's grandfather, with his fingers intersecting, "Hi," he said in an angry voice.

"Now, recently, the population of monsters around the world appears to have decreased due to environmental disasters by humans." As soon as he finished, Godzilla 2004 began shouting, "These mother fucking humans think they can just cut down our trees, nuke our oceans, and shoot a bunch of gay guys! I mean seriously, what's next, the F-bomb? ZING!"

"Why don't you have an anger translator?" Baragon asked Godzilla. "Would you want some crazy, angry dude shouting every time you finish a sentence?"

Just then, Gigan jumped down the stairs and shot paint balls at the three of them! Rodan came in with the pizza, but ended up getting shot in the gut. "Paint Barrage!" Gigan yelled while still shooting. From the front door, Orga came in with large paint ball grenades. "Esta la bista, bitches!" He threw them right under the couch, propelling them through the roof! The two attackers high fived and ran outside.

* * *

**Roof**

"What the hell was that?!" Ghidorah asked, with his head through the roof, plus the others. Strangely, on the roof was Megalon studying for the exam. "Gigan and Orga are creating a new challenge for Tosh.0: The shoot everyone in college with paintballs challenge." said Megalon. From the roof, they could see everyone in the quad being shot with paintballs. Only this time, it was Dragora and Tia Thunder Bird. "Oh hey, Tia and your girlfriend are in this too." Godzilla said. King Ghidorah tried to kick him but kicked Baragon instead. "Pass it on."

Megalon climbed down the steps into the attic to pull them down, but Baragon's legs were rapidly kicking Ghidorah's. "Okay, I'll have you guys down in just 3….2….. Ow! Son of a bitch!" A large monitor lizard had its jaws locked around Megalon's leg and tail wrapped around his arm! Megalon kicked his leg out 30 times, but the lizard wouldn't budge. He knew that if it didn't let go, its venom would surge through his entire body. With his free hand, he drilled right through its tail and smacked it in the head. The Megalania was stunned for a while, but just enough time for the ceiling to collapse under Godzilla and Ghidorah's weight.

As soon as the Megalania controlled itself, its body was crushed by the combined weight of a 9,000 ton dragon and a 7,000 pound saurian. "I guess you guys were too **Frat** for the ceiling to hold." Baragon said. Just then, the Baragon broke his part of the ceiling.

* * *

**Dean's Office**

Once Godzilla opened the door, the Megalania ran straight to its sleeping chair. "That devil had its jaws completely sunk into Megalon's legs! He's lucky he can still walk." Raptin paid no attention except to his precious model of Jurassic Park. "I'll have you know that Maurice is an angel! Why, just the other day he fetched the newspaper…boy." That last part he kept secret from all students.

In the corner of the ceiling, Gigan was quietly removing the vent and entered silently. He went over to the computer and put a tiny paint bomb on top. Next, he opened the window and jumped out. Unfortunately, he fell with a loud thud, "Gaahhh! I broke my Goddamn arm!"

"I can't get rid of him, he's the football team mascot. No mascot, no team. Just then, the bomb went off and filled the whole room with paint! Raptin became so enraged, his model of Jurassic Park melted into a puddle of wax. "GIGAN!" Hearing his name, Gigan ran all around campus shooting paintballs willy nilly. "I may not be able to expel him, but I can still do this." He went over to the telephone and dialed the number for the Monster Police Station. "Hello, I'd like to speak to Mr. Gabriel Gigan." Having nothing to do with this, Godzilla, Ghidorah, and Baragon left without being seen.

**Raptin: I'd like to talk about your son.**

**Gabriel: Paintball attacks?**

**Raptin: How did you know?**

**Gabriel: I taught how to rob banks with paintball guns.**

**Raptin: Oookaaay, any idea on how to stop him?**

**Gabriel: Tell him to make a music video. And if he refuses, get a hose and say "It makes a music video or it gets the hose."**

**Raptin: That's how you treat your son?**

**Gabriel: No, that's how my bitch of an ex-wife treated him.**

Once he hung up, Raptin said, "No wonder Gigan's a delinquent. Hard to believe he managed to get this far."

* * *

**Kaiju House**

Gigan was setting up barricades, trigger-ready for Dragora, Tia, or Orga. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Free meatballs!" Gigan became so hungry that he broke out of his barricades and ran straight to the door. Once he opened it, there were three things he hadn't expected: Tia Thunderbird! "Did I say meatballs? I actually meant paintballs." She took out her gun and with just one shot, Gigan was down. "You are a bitch, clever, but a bitch."

"Raptin sent me to tell you to make a music video." Tia said after cleaning Gigan's paint mess. "How do I say this?" He took a deep breath, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO."

"He told me you'd say that, so I brought this." She took a long, green hose and blasted Gigan with 3 gallons of water. "You're going to have to make a video involving the football team." From the ceiling, Orga was about to shoot Tia, but she saw it coming and blasted him with water. He fell with a thud and was shot with paint. "Ah shit!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, you lost and you have to help me with the music video!"

* * *

**Field**

With all the Kaiju helping out, Gigan managed to get the whole lyrics finished. Unfortunately, no one had good thoughts about it. "What the Hell is this crap?" Manda said, reading the lyrics. "There are three things wrong with this: no one on the tea, we aren't challenging the west, and it's just a cheap parody of the Key and Peele East/West Rap." Gigan simply frowned. He took out the hose and soaked Manda!

**Godzilla: **_Godzilla Junior, GJ for short._

_I'm a bad mamma jamma and a horrible sport._

**Anguirus**_: Anguirus Armadillus, you can call me Double A,_

_My rhymes' so sweet, I also be a DJ!_

**Orga: **_Orga Zilla, I was once from Manilla,_

_If you mess with me, you're gonna see a killa!_

**Gorosaurus: **_Gorosaurus the Ultra Dinosaur,_

_I crush buildings, roads, and your favorite store!_

**All: **_'Cause the Eastern__school's gonna beat the fools from the west._

_Where football's concerned, we gonna show you that we are the best!_

**Rodan: **_We are the best!_

**Gigan: **_Gary Gigan, I'm always drinking booz,_

_And my rhymes are clean, like my name is Dr. Seuss._

**King Ghidorah: **_King Ghidorah the Third, they call the pro,_

_I can catch that ball with my earlobe._

**Baragon: **_Baragon, that's my name,_

_Eragon, sounds the same._

**Megalon: **Megalon

**Titanosaurus: **_Titanosaurus_

**Biollante: **_And Biollante, I'm a plant dinosare_

**Giant Condor: **_King Kong plays sax sax,_

**Geira: **_Oodako plays guitar._

_*Jazz*_

**All:**_ 'Cause the Eastern school's gonna beat the fools from the west,_

**Oodako: **_Okay, don't you know._

**All: **_Where football's concerned we gonna show you that we are the best._

**King Kong:**_ Indeed we are the best._

**Dean's Office**

With a click of his remote, Raptin turned the video off, "Wow, that was just, wow. I have never seen such a ridiculous thing in my life. Well, except for the Slee Stack in my closet." From Raptin's closet, a lizard man popped out saying, "It shuts up about its closet or it gets the hose again!"

"Well, you wanted a music video and you got it. It's not like someone put it on the blimp's screen." Gigan said. Just then, Baragon barged through the door, completely out of breath. "Gigan, I just got the pilot of the blimp to play the video during the Monster Bowl!" His reaction was face palm to Raptin's face and a slap to Baragon's face by Gigan.

* * *

**Monster Bowl**

"Welcome to the Monster Bowl 2014! Chupacabra here with my good buddy Octo-bot." said the announcer. "ALL LIVING CREATURES SHALL BE DESTROYED! THE OCTO-BOTS SHALL REIGN SUPREME!"

A seventh of the entire stadium was full of students from Cryptids and Kaiju Academy. Three-eighths of them were Kaiju, and all Kaiju wanted to kick Baragon's ass. First, Godzilla kicked his junk, "You put the video on the blimp!"

Megalon double smacked him, "We agreed to not show any one, other than Raptin, that video you red dumbass!" From the back of the last seat, Dragora was preparing to shoot Tia. They may have been partners, but Dragora was gonna win this game at all costs. But before she could pull the trigger, a loud shout came from the blimp. "Sorry folks, the players are in a bit of a traffic jam. For now, enjoy this video presented by the Oklahoma Ghosts of Haunted University.

"What?" the Kaiju asked loudly.

**Ghost Thomas Jefferson: **_Wazzup y'all, it's Jefferson,_

_I'm the big left tackle gonna help us win._

**Ghost Wingman: **_X-Wing Alisciouness,_

_I'll use my force to give the east distress._

**Ghost Cat in the Hat: **_Cat in the Hat is where it's at,_

_Going through defenders with pad in my stack._

**Ghost Black Beard: **_Y'all know me, I be Black Beard,_

_Catch so many balls it's a little weird._

**All: **_'cause you know we're gonna win against the eeeeaaassst,_

_We're gonna get the most points and they gonna get the least._

**Random Randy Ghost: **_All these voices will be coursing through your head._

**Ghost Bomber: **_Back it up, this bomb is a dud,_

_They gonna fly so far, when they land they make a thud._

**Ray: **_You can't block me and all of that jazz,_

_But y'all aren't ready for this Ozamataz._

**Player:**_ The Player_

**T.j.: **_T.J. Reggae_

**Player:**_ Formerly Known_

**Banshee: **_EEEEEEEEE_

**Ghostbot: **_Torque (Construction Noise) Louithe Mouse Cop_

**Ghost Donkey:**_ And Donkey Teeth._

**Ghost Dragon: **_I'm the touchdown man, called Grundelplinth,_

_But y'all ain't ready for my man Dan Smith._

**Ghost Dan Smith: **_Yo, yo, Smith comma Daniel, leader of the west and holder of the candle,_

_Scoring points and kicking east cockerspaniels…_

"STOP! STOP! Stop this fucking nonsense!" shouted Gigan's dad from the middle of the field. "What the hell is this? I break out of jail and see the crappiest music video of history. You people make jail look like heaven!" Murmurs went throughout the crowd as to who he was. "Dad?" Gigan said.

"Back in my day, music was simple and wasn't so confusing. I mean seriously, these lyrics are completely random. What the fuck does touchdown man mean?"

As soon as he finished, the crowd went silent; until Godzilla stood up.

**Godzilla: **_Well I may be a little bit rock n' roll,_

**Anguirus: **_I may be a little country,_

**Troll: **_I may be a bit Troll toll,_

Not wanting to hear a song, Gabriel shouted, "Nope, I don't wanna hear another song. Screw you guys, I'm going home."

For a full thirty minutes, everyone was silent. Everyone was completely confused on what just happened. "Well Maurice, I guess we'd better leave before things get more awkward." Said Raptin, but the Megalania wasn't nest to him. "Now, let's applaud for the challengers and there mascot: Casper and the Oklahoma Ghosts!" Everyone cheered as the whole team and their mascot ran into the field. Instead of your cheery ol' kid ghost Casper, they used a wart hog in a ghost costume. Unfortunately, Maurice's favorite food is….. pig.

From the front of the crowd, Maurice jumped straight through the players and tackled the hog into the water bucket. He then bit down hard with immense force, but the pig was unscathed. It began to freak out and run throughout the entire field. "Ugh, Maurice!" Tia shouted. She was about to run towards him if it wasn't for a paintball hitting her in the back. "Yes! I'm the paintball shooting champion, bitches!" Dragora shouted.

* * *

**Gigan2024: There was a lot of stuff relating to Key and Peele. I do not own any of the references to Key and Peele. I also don't own the slee stack part either. That creature belongs to the creators of Land of the Lost.**

**Gabriel: Back in my day, we didn't need any fancy shmancy technology to publish stories. We told them ourselves!**

**Hoopa: People still do that you old douche.**


	4. Happy Halloween

**Gigan2024: I thought I'd celebrate Halloween.**

**Evee Dude: *Waves cape* Good Eveening. Get it?**

**Biollante: I'll give you some fruit punch. *Punches Evee***

**Gigan: Zing!**

**Disclaimer: Gigan2024 doesn't own the monsters from Godzilla. Any other reference to another show, movie, or characters from a book doesn't belong to Gigan2024.**

* * *

**Kaiju House**

"On Halloween night, monsters around the world felt free to lurk among the dark and occasional scaring. Spies like Jason Voorhees would be sent to learn just how powerful the humans are. But for young adults like Godzilla Junior, it was a day of Trick or Treating, minus the treats. Now, I'd like to play a game with you. I would like to see how you will survive by my rul-," Just then, Manda heard scraping noises from the kitchen.

He used his tiny tricycle to slowly move toward the kitchen, but the moment he got there; Rodan popped up with a Freddy Krueger costume. "Happy Halloween!" Manda screamed and left hook punched her face! "Shit! Yeah, that's right! You can't play me mother fucker! I'm the mother fucker, who plays mother fuckers, mother fucker!" But as soon as he stopped cheering, Rodan removed the mask and moaned about her pain.

Manda went over to her and comforted her, "Don't sneak up on brothers like that. But to be honest, that was badass! I was all like WABAM! And you were all like UGH! You fell down like a rock!"

**Monster Elm. Street**

Gigan stood crouching under a bush with Titanosaurus, eight packs of toilet tissue, and three cartons of eggs. Gigan had on his criminal costume and Titanosaurus made a Maxwell costume. The head piece for the Maxwell costume simply involved his head frill. "I'll handle the eggs, you use the tissue." Gigan said. Titanosaurus chuckled a little at the thought.

Once they jumped out of the bushes, they started throwing eggs and tissue paper over and at Old man Krueger's house. They ran as fast as they could while Krueger shouted at them.

**Headless Horseman's porch**

Titanosaurus rang the doorbell while Gigan was preparing his entrance. Just then, someone poked Titanosaurus's back. He turned around and saw a whole group of 6th grade monsters, "Aren't you too old to be trick or treating?" said the gremlin.

"Aren't you a little too young to ask questions?"

Once the Headless Horseman opened the door, he was surprised to see a 19 year old college student at his store. Before he spoke, Gigan jumped out and they both silly stringed the demon. "You bastards! I'm gonna report this and you'll be in so much fucking trouble!" The Horseman shouted. Unfortunately, he said all that with the 6th graders around.

**Monster City Mall**

King Ghidorah, Godzilla, and Baragon waited for Gigan and Titanosaurus. They had to get all the supplies for their Halloween-a-Palooza at the University. "Hey buddy, ya want some crack?" This shady guy asked Baragon. Before he could answer, Gigan and Titanosaurus came with flash bangers. "Where the fuck have you been? We have to get all the supplies in less than thirty minutes! Raptin's gonna be pissed!"

With his extendo-arms, Gigan reached into every store; taking everything they needed without paying. "Meet you guys there." said Gigan. In two seconds, he was gone in a flash. Unfortunately, the others got their asses kicked by security.

**Cryptids and Kaiju Academy **

There was a busy monster here and a busy monster there. There were busy monsters everywhere getting ready for the biggest Halloween party in history. There was food of all varieties, except vegetables. "This is an outrage! We demand you get rid of all this meat in consideration for plants!" Biollante smacked the plate out of the vegetarian's hand. He had a whole mob of plant monsters behind him glaring at the vegetarians, "Oh Hell no! Eating vegetables is a crime against us, pussy." Biollante stated. Everyone behind him cheered, but the vegetarians weren't gonna back down. "You should talk, vegetables prevent all known diseases."

"That's why my dad's a doctor. You don't see me eating him!" From above the argument, Gigan appeared with all the supplies and went down with both of them. "I'm back, baby!"

Raptin went over to pick up the supplies, but accidently mistook Biollante's tentacle for a streamer and the vegetarian's head for a center piece. Once Gigan got up, the first person to talk to him was Tia. "Hey Gigan, which do you think looks better on me? Phoenix or Giant Claw?" Not wanting to care, Gigan teleported.

**Gigan's Bedroom**

Gigan turned on his T.V. for the Dead Time stories marathon. Once it was about to start, Gigan's phone started ringing.

**Gigan: Yo**

**AllaGigan: Silence! I kill you!**

**Gigan: How's a goin' Uncle?**

**AllaGigan: Not much, not much. I just want you to know that your ol' Uncle AllaGigan now has *Cough, cough* a million dollars.**

Hearing that much cash, Gigan spit out the meatball he was eating!

**Gigan: A million dollars? **

**AllaGigan: Yes, and I thought I'd pay a little visit to see how much evil my nephew has caused. I didnm't absorb Osama Bin Laden's soul for nothing you know. He led me to all this cash!**

When his uncle hung up, Gigan's face was expressionless. The only evil things he's done are a bunch of pranks. His father may have been the second most evil monster in the world, but Gigan wasn't as evil as a load of shit; and he's seen Shitzilla. Gigan sat down for a while, a lonely, criminal-dressed loser. For a full thirty minutes he moped until he remembered what his uncle said, "I didn't absorb Osama Bin Laden's soul for nothing,"

"If my Afghan uncle can find a fat stache with a dictator's soul, I can become evil with history's most evil villains!" Gigan said aloud.

**Soul Room**

Throughout this large corridor, there were tubes full of the souls of history's idols, presidents, and villains. "If you're looking for a soul, this is the place to start." said the janitor, "Thanks Bob."

Gigan walked down the corridor, looking at each tube. "George Washington, Abraham Lincoln…. Adolf Hitler!" In front of Gigan was the disembodied soul of the leader of the Holocaust. Next to him was Vlad Dracula, Black Beard, and Attila the Hun. "A Nazi, a blood sucker, a pirate, and a Hun. Not such a bad line up. Add Osama Bin Laden and I'll be a Devil.

Gigan took each of them under his arm and ran out the door. What he didn't know was that the security cameras were operational.

**Field**

Preparations for the Halloween-a-Palooza were still going on, but four Kaiju were lounging around talking about the Palooza.

"So, how are things going with you and Dragora?" Godzilla asked. King Ghidorah blushed and drank the rest of his beer, "I'm gonna get more beer." He got up and flew as fast as possible. "You know guys, we're only nineteen but we're getting as slow as our parents. I mean look, the guy's got a fanny pack!" Titanosaurus said, pointing to Baragon. "Hey, shut it. I only wear this because once my little brother graduates high school, he'll be as old as your dad. Oh wait! Your dad's dead!" Godzilla and Baragon started laughing while Titanosaurus splashed beer in their faces.

King Ghidorah came back with four kegs of beer, locked and loaded with the highest quality of rum. "Anyway, as I was saying, which of you guys have actually been to a party?" Godzilla, Baragon, and King Ghidorah raised their hands (Head), "A party you were actually invited to,"

Immediately they put their hands down. Knowing he wasn't popular, Ghidorah jugged down one whole keg of rum. "The party's over fellas, we're losers, we're nobodies. Let me state again, Baragon's got a fanny pack on. Who wears a fanny pack even if it's part of the costume?" Titanosaurus stated. Baragon couldn't take it anymore. He took one whole keg, drank it all in thirty seconds, and jumped out of his chair.

"I'll have you know, that it's a survanny pack, a survival pack."

"So if you pull this bottle cap, beer comes out?" Godzilla asked in a joke. Baragon faked laugh and challenged Titanosaurus, "Why don't you give it a shot?" Titanosaurus scoffed and pulled the string. Instantly, an entire raft sprung out and smacked Godzilla, King Ghidorah, and Titanosaurus backward! "Like a raft out of Helll!"

Baragon jumped onto a nearby table and thrusted his arms into the air, "Don't EVER say the party's over." The moment he put one hand down and the other pointing at Titanosaurus, the table collapsed with Baragon still standing. "That didn't happen!"

**Gigan's Room**

Gigan stood confused with the soul tubes in front of him. He kept thinking of how to absorb a soul. Many aliens have been known to steal a creature's life force, but when it came to souls; that was another problem. "Hey, metal boy, hurry this up. I want to see what the janitor keeps talking about….. eh…. Somalian pirates. He says they can be very aggressive." said Black Beard. He didn't want to hear Black Beard's voice below his ghost beard so he picked up Black Beard's tube. "Do I," Gigan attempted to open the tube, but it was as tight as his old locker in MHS. He tried using his chainsaw and, but its chains broke. "You owe me new chains, Beardy." Gigan said.

Just then, Gigan remembered that Godzilla's grandpa can break anything when he's angry. Gigan put all the souls in boxes, labeled each box "Please open immediately and send back to owner. Don't forget to add some beer", and threw them to a nearby mailman. They didn't land harmlessly though.

**Halloween-A-Palooza**

The celebration was finally starting, the largest party ever thrown in Cryptids and Kaiju Academy. Godzilla, Baragon, Titanosaurus, and King Ghidorah were going to every stand while knocking out a few challenging monsters. Normally, Godzilla would be careful of how much he drank, but this year he was full out wasted. He was so drunk, he didn't know that he bumped into Gamera.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the members of Kaiju house. The most drunk, stoned, and just plain stupid fraternity on this campus." Gamera said. Everyone around them began laughing, but King Ghidorah wouldn't stand for this. "You should talk, pussy. You smoke so much weed that you became the Stone Turtle!"

There was a roar of laughter and OH's throughout the crowd. Behind Gamera were his Frat Brothers, Ultraman, Jet Jaguar, and Moguera. "Brothers of Heroic House, let's show them why we're the three years state champions of Yo Mama Jokes."

**Gamera: Yo mama so ghetto, when she says oh no; Kool Aid comes in!**

**Heroic Fraternity: OOOOOHHHH**

**Godzilla: Yo mama so fat that when she goes to the movie theatre, bitch sits next to everyone!**

**Kaiju Fraternity: OOOOOOHHHHH**

**Ultraman: Oh yeah, well yo mama so old, her last name is -asaurus.**

**Titanosaurus: You done it now bitch! You done it now! Yo mama so old that in history class, all they had to do was write down what she was doing!**

**Kaiju Fraternity: OOOOOHHHH**

**Jet Jaguar: Yo mama so ugly, she gives Freddy Krueger nightmares!**

**Baragon: Well, yo mama so dumb that she brought a camera to a plant's photosynthesis!**

**Moguera: Is that all you got? Yo mama so fat that she broke the stairs to Heaven and fell to Hell!**

**King Ghidorah: Alright, alright, you guys are good, but; Yo mama so hairy, the only the language she knew, was Wooky! **

King Ghidorah began making throat noises sounding like Chewbacca. Gamera was about to punch him, but Godzilla upper cut him right in the chin! It was an all-out brawl between monsters of heroic ancestors versus Kaiju.

**Post Office**

"Five packages for Gary Gigan. Five packages for Gary Garionus Gigan." The clerk called out. Gigan got up and received his boxes. "You owe us fifty bucks." said the clerk, "How 'bout fifty bucks worth of punches? 50 cents per punch." The clerk simply walked away after showing his middle finger.

**Gigan's Room**

In front of Gigan were the now freed ghosts of history's most cruel villains. In his arms was a book of spells given to him by his great uncle Dragomere. "Killing spirits, containing spirits, controlling spirits, here's one: Absorbing spirits." Gigan read a little more of the content and found many doodles of what looked to be a sorcerer sucking souls, spirits, and ghosts into his chest. Next to that, Freddy Krueger was reading out of the book. Beneath this doodle said "The Guide"

"So the old troll's the guide." He closed the book and looked at the ghosts, "Why don't we go pay the old man a visit, shall we?" The villains grinned each took out a weapon.

**Halloween-A-Palooza**

Apparently, the fight between the Kaiju and Heroic Monsters was still going on. Baragon used his fanny pack to kick Moguera's ass (He filled the raft with rocks). Titanosaurus continuously round house kicked Jet Jaguar before throwing him into the bobbing barrel. King Ghidorah threw left hooks and right hooks with his heads while also ripping off Moguera's arms. As for Godzilla and Gamera, it was a one on one match with Gamera holding the knife and Godzilla using his bare hands.

"I've been wanting to kick your ass ever since my dad lost his title of the Kaiju King." said Gamera.

He attempted to stab Godzilla, but Godzilla ducked, grabbed a nearby rock, and smacked Gamera in the groin. Gamera got down on his knees from the pain, but this gave Godzilla the advantage. He charged a small pulse using his radiation, transferred the energy to his fist, and sent a powerful upper cut to Gamera's gut. In just twenty minutes, everyone began to get bored from seeing what they see every day.

**Krueger's House**

Gigan stood on Freddy's porch with duct tape, Hitler with a sack, and black beard with a blind fold. "Is all this really necessary?" Vlad asked, "Krueger invades nightmares, that has nothing to do with absorbing souls." Gigan took out his iPad and played a clip from one of Freddy's movies. It showed Freddy Krueger being possessed by three evil spirits. "If anyone knows the experience of spirit possession, it's Freddy Krueger."

Gigan rang the doorbell and waited for the burned man. Unfortunately, instead of Freddy Krueger, it was Michael Meyers. "Sorry, invite only. Krueger's daughter is getting married!" He closed the door and began arm wrestling with Leather Face. Attila the Hun face palmed and floated back down the road. Gigan had not seen this coming.

**Halloween-A-Palooza**

As punishment for the fight, Raptin sent the Heroic Monsters to the swamp and made the Kaiju responsible for the pumpkin pie stand. The only customer that came was Petunia the Plant Sprite. "There's no meat in this pie, is there?" King Ghidorah simply stuck his head in it and came up with no meat. Before she could get killed, Petunia flew as fast as she could. "Hey! Raptin's charging us every time we waste a pie!" Godzilla shouted.

He gave King Ghidorah three more pies as more customers were coming. "How can I help you?" said King Ghidorah when he turned around. In front of him was a pink, three-headed dragon, "Hi King Ghidorah." Dragora said. Ghidorah was so surprised to see her that his horns began to surge with electricity. "H-H-Heeeyyyy," Godzilla saw what was happening and decided to help out. Before Dragora could order, Godzilla slid over the counter, but landed on his arm.

"Hey, you must've met my good friend Ghidorah! Just to let you know, he's single," Godzilla grinned as Ghidorah tried punching him. "Did you know he invented electricity?" Titanosaurus was about to say Benjamin Franklin, but King Ghidorah intervened, "Well, yeah, but I was your assistant."

"Well, when Baragon published the book, he typed your name, then spacebar, spacebar, spacebar, spacebar, spacebar, my name" Godzilla replied.

"Can I just get three pumpkin pies?"

King Ghidorah gave her the pies, but was then asked an interesting question, "Hey Ghidorah, there's a dance off at 11 and I need a partner. You wanna be my partner?" For about 5 minutes, King Ghidorah was speechless until Baragon knee smacked his hip.

"Gah! Yes, I'll help." Before Dragora left, her left head gave Ghidorah's left head a kiss on the cheeks.

**Dean's Office**

Gigan was lucky that Raptin was hosting the Halloween-A-Palooza, allowing him and the ghosts to look through student records for Gabara. They've searched the entire room and not a single file for Gabara. They were also lucky enough to not wake Maurice. The Megalania had already eaten 16 cows, 8 hippos, and 1 Deinoscuchus.

"Look at this," said Hitler. He held a note saying Jew with an row pointing in the direction of Maurice. Vlad drew a picture of a troll face and held it in front of Maurice's face. Unfortunately, the moment he brought down the paper, Maurice was awake and angry!

"Oh shit!" said Gigan. Maurice jump forward but flew straight through Vlad and Hitler and tackled Gigan out the window. The ghosts looked out as Gigan and the now winged Megalania battled. "He's screwed. I know someone who can help absorb souls. C'mon."

**Halloween-A-Palooza**

"You know, this night wasn't so bad," said Baragon, "Godzilla kicked Gamera's ass, Titanosaurus got to prank some people, I got to use my raft, and King Ghidorah has a girlfriend." Ghidorah threw a pie at his face when he heard the word "girlfriend". Just then, Gigan and Maurice fell through the roof. Maurice began breathing fire everywhere, including everyone. Baragon started freaking out and yelling, "He's back! He's gonna annihilate us!"

Gigan used his chainsaw, but it broke when it made contact to Maurice's skin. Maurice's eyes turned red as he looked for a target. In his perspective, everyone's heat signature was blazing red hot due to running, but one heat signature was enormous: the Godzilla shaped hot air balloon. He ran with his tail wrapped around Gigan at a speed of 40 miles per hour.

Long before Maurice could reach the balloon, Gorosaurus stood his ground with Megalon. "Why the fuck are we doing this?" Megalon asked with fright. "When there's a poisonous animal charging you, you stand your ground." Maurice showed no signs of slowing and every foot he ran, he became more ferocious. Gorosaurus and Megalon still stood their ground, but Megalon was sweating so hard that his drills became rusted. Once Maurice leaped towards the two Kaiju, a huge net snared him to the ground.

Gigan managed to wriggle out of Maurice's tail and do a victory dance. "Fuck you, Kermit! It's gonna take a lot more than a tail to-," Before he could finish, he was shot with a tranquilizer dart. Suddenly, tranquilizer darts were being shot in many specific places. Kaiju were mysteriously disappearing and yet no one noticed.

**Mystic Forest**

Godzilla woke up to find all his Kaiju roommates tied up and gagged. They were all hanging from a red wood tree in the middle of the Mystic Forest. Godzilla tried his best to cut the rope with his claws, but it was then that 2 people were walking toward them. One had a scar over one eye and had on Monarch uniform (Monarch as in from Godzilla). The other was taller, faceless, wore a suit and tie, and had tentacles all around his back.

The scarred one had a gun, a tranquilizer gun. As he walked over to Godzilla, he began to chuckle, "The Prince of all Monsters, son of Godzilla the King of the Monsters. What a surprise! I would've thought you'd be a challenge, but you're as easy to trick as a drunken college student." Godzilla attempted to breathe fire, but the tape used to gag him and the others were fire proof. "Hey, Gyozen, you think you can switch me with Anguirus? He's got the view of the party." Gigan asked after biting his gag.

Slender man extended his tentacle to smack Gigan in the face. "Watch it Tux! I've got a legion of ghosts cursed to do my every bidding. If they find out I'm gone for 30 minutes, they're gonna find me!" Gigan yelled. Gyozen held up his phone with a picture of floating beer cans. Gigan realized it was his ghosts drinking, so he began thinking of a back-up plan.

Megalon also woke up, but instead he pretended to be sleeping while trying to break free. "For years, people have ridiculed me. I was an outcast for believing monsters existed. After your great grandfather destroyed my beautiful Atragon, the only award I earned was this scar!" He pointed at his scar when saying this. He looked at Slender Man and gestured to the creature in the net.

Slender Man picked up the net to show the Kaiju, Maurice. "This Megalania contains the remains of the demon guide. With him, we can travel to the world of the almighty Cthulu."

Slender Man held a dagger to Maurice's throat, but the Megalania's acidic spit broke the net; allowing it to bite and rip off one of Slender Man's tentacles. Slender Man stumbled backwards as Maurice shredded the net. He pounced onto Slender Man and repeatedly thrashed him around.

"Maurice! Maurice! Maurice!" The Kaiju shouted. Megalon was finally able to break free. He broke the ropes and ran towards Gyozen, unable to see what was coming towards him from his left flank. Megalon was tackled down by another Megalon, only this one was surging with darkness. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Gigan shouted.

"Yes, I also happen to have an alliance with a demon from Israel. Megalon was restrained to a tree and Slender Man tied Maurice up with his ripped off tentacle. Gyozen held the Megalania's head up to reveal its throat. Gyozen was 2 inches with his knife until something disarmed him. A transparent bullet struck the blade, sending it straight into the tree Megalon was tied to (three inches away from his arm).

Gyozen looked around for the source of the bullet, unbeknownst to what was going on near the captives. "Use this to break out." Someone whispered to Godzilla. A floating knife was slipped through the ropes and managed to land in Godzilla's hand.

Suddenly, a gun was held to Gyozen's head, "I hate the Jewish, but satanic worshippers like you make me sick." said Ghost Hitler, "Hitler, the killer of the Jewish. Hard to believe that I am more evil than you." Gyozen said.

Just then, a cutlass was held around Slender Man's neck, "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." said Ghost BlackBeard. The Demon of Israel was about to attack the intruders, but he had to stand down to Vlad's sword and Attila's axe. "You guys actually came to help us!" Gigan exclaimed.

"Your friends made us sober by listening to a load of shit." BlackBeard said. Godzilla finally broke free and cut down everyone else. "What do you mean?" Godzilla asked. From behind Biollante, Rodan jumped up and landed right next to the now visible Manda.

"If we hurry now, we can still enter your soul before your uncle comes." said Hitler. Godzilla sent a disapproving look, but Gigan and the ghosts were able to escape by teleporting. "What are you going to do with us?" Gyozen frightfully asked. Biollante looked at them with hungry eyes and licked his lips. The three kidnappers exchanged scared looks before they were eaten by the giant Plant Dinosaur.

**Airport**

Gigan stood with the ghosts, trying to find a way for them to get inside him. "What if we try this?" Vlad asked before trying to go in through Gigan's mouth. Gigan couldn't swallow the entire ghost so he spit him out. "Listen guys, I don't care if I won't be as evil as my ancestors. I'll just face my uncle and tell him the truth." Hitler grinned and patted him on the back, "Then you won't be doing it alone." The ghosts and Gigan had a group hug for about 3 minutes until flight 37 from Afghanistan was announced.

Gigan took a deep breath and puffed his chest out. From gate 3, a much older Gigan wearing a white cloth over his head came walking over to Gigan. Next to him was the ghost of Osama Bin Laden. "Ah! There is my nephew! Come here boy!" He hugged Gigan, but Gigan didn't hug back, "Okay, that's enough. I've got a confession to make."

AllaGigan showed Gigan his full listening pose as Gigan let the cat out of the bag. "When you said you were coming to see how evil I was…. I freaked out because the only evil things I've done are pranks. I mean, you killed the prime minister of the demons, stole gold from Fort Knox, and you even sunk the Lost City of Atlantis!"

"Well, I may have exaggerated on the phone." AllaGigan said, rubbing his index finger and thumb together. Vlad floated next to Gigan and said, "I know what it's like to be a liar. You didn't come to see your son's evilness, didn't you?" Osama Bin Laden looked at AllaGigan and nodded, motioning him to say something.

"Well, to be honest, none of the Gigan's were evil in the first place. We always had the help of allies." The ghosts gathered around Gigan and exchanged glad looks. "There is no I in team." said Bin Laden, "Wise words. The true reason I came, was to live in the same town as my nephew." He held his hand out to shake, but Gigan and the ghosts simply hugged him.

**Halloween-A-Palooza**

King Ghidorah and Dragora were slow dancing with everyone else on the dance floor at just the right time. "So you guys were kidnapped by this weirdo with a scarred eye?" Dragora asked. Ghidorah nodded and said, "Afterwards, Rodan, Manda, and Gigan's ghosts saved us. On the bright side, Gyozen fused himself with plants to create his own food, which means the battle between vegetarians and carnivores are over."

Dragora was confused, "How?"

"Biollante ate him after we tied him and his buddies up." Ghidorah replied. Maurice was completely tamed after this day and took a liking to Gigan. Godzilla and Gamera set their differences aside and worked together to defeat a new enemy: Halloween icons. The ghosts continued to be Gigan's assistants and will guard him for as long as they were in spirit form. AllaGigan paid Gabriel's bail and invited the entire Gigan family to his new house. Freddy Krueger's daughter's husband cheated on her and Freddy killed him in his dreams. Titanosaurus became part of the gang, and Dean Raptin was awarded the best Halloween party award.

* * *

**Gigan2024: I nearly cried when I wrote the last part. The bond between family members is a bond too strong for anything.**

**Hoopa: Could someone please get me outta here? I fucking hate poetry.**

**Godzilla: This chapter's good enough to be the final one. Right?**

**Gigan2024: Sorry, there's still more to come.**

**Tia: Am I gonna become Gigan's girlfriend? **

**Gigan2024: I don't really give a shit. If the readers want you two as a couple, then I'll do it.**


	5. Family Problems

**Evee: Hmmm, water stone or moon stone?**

**Biollante: I don't give a shit. I only agreed to keep you here because Gigan2024 said you could make a good burger.**

**Evee: What, you mean this? *Holds up a burger***

**Biollante: Moon Stone.**

**Disclaimer: The monsters of Godzilla belong to Toho co. Any other reference to another movie, TV show, or book doesn't belong to Gigan2024.**

* * *

**Chemistry**

King Ghidorah held a vile full of Plutonium over a beaker of Uranium. Unfortunately, his lab partner happened to be Baragon, whom doesn't know what a proton is. Ghidorah's left head was shaking with the vile in his mouth, unbeknownst to the result of the experiment. "Careful! One mistake and this school will go sky high!" Ghidorah said.

"Bacock!" Baragon shouted. Startled, left—headed Ghidorah dropped the vile, it landed in the beaker, and the mixture of Uranium and Plutonium began to bubble and turn dark red. Everyone began to panic and take cover while Biollante ate it. After a few minutes, Biollante's color rapidly changed to every color every 2 seconds. King Ghidorah glared at Baragon, "What? Gigan said he'd give me 10 bucks if I screamed like a chicken."

"Why would you take advice from the guy who let a Megalania loose throughout the campus, got us all stuck making a music video, once again pissing off the Megalania, and the same guy who turned his partner into a duck!" Ghidorah shouted. Baragon turned around and saw that the Giant Condor was now a regular duck, "Aflac!" Just then, Dean Raptin gave an announcement on the PA system.

"Attention all students, I'd like to announce that starting tomorrow is the annual Father-Son and Mother-Daughter tournament. Parents are given a chance to compete alongside their sons and daughters in the hardest games created by our founding Monsters." Gigan gave the duck a cure and raised the middle finger towards the security camera. King Ghidorah was so stunned from the announcement that Gigan, Baragon, Godzilla, and Titanosaurus had to carry the weight of the 100,000 ton dragon to the gym.

**Gym**

The gym was Gigan's least favorite place to go, but his friends always forced him to go. Luckily, his broken arm 2 months ago caught on and he got a sick note. "So what happened to you in Chemistry? You were as frozen as Anna from Frozen." Gigan asked. Ghidorah was doing pull-ups when he answered, "It's my dad. He's been to 17 wars and takes everything seriously. He's also disappointed in me for backing down from a fight." Godzilla finished 80 reps and sat up.

"So what? I barely get to see my dad." He said.

"My dad died 8 years ago and I'm still getting used to my step dad." said Titanosaurus.

"You guys already know mine's in jail." Gigan said.

"My dad's in Iraq." Said Baragon. The other four looked at him with confused looks. "What? Just because my dad lives in Iraq doesn't mean I'm not Catholic."

Ghidorah sighed and remembered all the times his dad glared at him. Not once has his father smiled nor felt proud about him. Out of nowhere, a dodge ball came flying and knocked down King Ghidorah. Gomura walked toward them to get the ball. "Oh, sorry my ball just got in your face." He said sarcastically. Gigan picked up the ball, threw it in the air, and slammed it with his tail straight to Gomura's face.

"Things just got **ball**istic." Baragon exclaimed. Godzilla face palmed himself and duct taped Baragon's mouth. Gomura got up, hand over his bleeding nose, and started howling. Immediately, his whole gang assembled with dodge balls in their hands. "You mess with one of us; you mess with all of us!" Gomura said. Luckily, Gomura wasn't the only one with back up. Gigan whistled and from his bag, four ghosts came out: Adolf Hitler, Vlad Dracula, Attila the Hun, and Black Beard.

This didn't stop Gomura and his gang from throwing their dodge balls. Once the first ball was thrown, Hitler shot it with his gun. "Hey, no fair! You can't use guns!"

"Bite my ectoplasmic ass!" Hitler shouted. Godzilla picked up the deflated ball, inflated it, and threw it to one of the Gomuras. Two more dodge balls were thrown towards Attila, but he caught them with ease and threw them back. The target ended up with a bloody nose and a concussion. The last ball thrown was sliced in half by Vlad's sword. Black Beard took out his bomb and Attila took out his fling. He ripped the spiked ball off the chain and threw it alongside Black Beard to the Gomura Gang.

The entire gang, except Gomura 1, were knocked all the way to the back of the gym. Gomura cowered, waiting for the final blow. He finally looked up and found himself in front of five Kaiju. Godzilla grabbed Gomura by the chest and threw him over his shoulder like the classic Godzilla 2000 move in Godzilla Unleashed. What they hadn't expected was that he flew straight out the window.

"We'd better get the Hell out of here." Titanosaurus said.

**Cafeteria**

Baragon stood on the table, eating every hot dog thrown at him. Gigan bet he couldn't do it, but Baragon proved him wrong. King Ghidorah stared at his heads that were eating ten bites per second. "When I was a kid, my brothers and I weren't connected. That was a time when my mom was still around to cheer me up whenever my dad was disappointed in me."

Baragon began to choke on a fish bone and Gigan had to throw an apple to his stomach. Godzilla was waiting for his dad to pick up, but every time someone answers it; it's one of the Kaiju republicans, "No, I wanna speak to my fucking dad!" Godzilla exclaimed. Unfortunately, before he could shout again the republican hung up. "Well, I guess my dad's not coming. How are you gonna get your dad to come Gigan?" Godzilla asked.

"Two words: Bail money." Gigan said. "How are you going to get 10,000 dollars to bail out the villain whom fought side by side with Monster X?" Titanosaurus asked. Gigan snapped his fingers and Black Beard gave him a picture of himself break dancing, "So what? You can break dance, what'll that get ya? 100 bucks?" Godzilla asked.

"I'm glad you asked that! 'Cause I've also got this trick up my sleeve." Gigan whistled and after a few minutes, Maurice came dashing into the room and jumped onto the table with punching gloves and mouth guards. "I challenged King Bowser of the Mushroom Kingdom to a boxing match." Titanosaurus began to chuckle and said, "Dude, he's gonna kick your ass. You're a 40,000 ton robotic… chicken….. alien? And he's an 80,000 ton dragon… turtle…. Monster?

Just then, Tia Thunderbird appeared right next to Gigan and blew her whistle. "Let's get moving, Gigan! If you wanna kick Bowser's ass and free your father, then we'll have to train now!" She picked him up by the head blade and dragged out of the cafeteria with Maurice following them. King Ghidorah's phone beeped, notifying him of a text. He checked it and saw that it was from his mom. "Your father said he'll come, but he asked me to text you because he says phones are for girls and little pussies who don't know how to really call for help." Ghidorah grumbled at the comment his mom said his father said.

"Hey Baragon, how are you gonna get your dad to come all the way from Iraq?" Godzilla asked. "You guys actually believed that? My dad never went to Iraq, he works as a plumber with Biollante's dad." said Baragon. Titanosaurus pictured in his mind a small red monster going into pipes with a taller, yet fatter, monster. "I don't have a choice, I have to bring my step dad because my mom says it'll help us bond together." said Titanosaurus.

Once again, Godzilla tried to call his dad but once again ended up talking to the republican. "Damnit!" Godzilla shouted before throwing his plate into the kitchen. It landed right into the soup without the lunch lady looking.

**Field**

Gigan, Tia, and Maurice stared into an entire field full of Dodo Birds. Gigan had to catch just about every one of them. "I saw this in a movie once. You have to chase chickens to build up speed. But, since Maurice ate all the chickens," Maurice interrupted by burping out feathers, "so I had to go with the next best thing: Cloned Dodos!" Gigan ran in place and slapped himself to get pumped.

After a few minutes of pep talk, Gigan ran towards the nearest Dodo and pounced. But he was this close to catching it until it ran at a speed of 50 miles per hour! Gigan got up and dusted himself off, "Where'd you get these guys? A cockfighting ring?" Tia looked up into the sky and rubbed her neck. Gigan looked behind him to find a whole army of Dodos glaring at him. Gigan backed up, but the birds began walking really quickly making Gigan run as fast as he could around the field.

"Well, at least he'll be working on cardio this way." said Tia. She looked at Maurice and he knew he had to help Gigan.

**Titanosaur Residence**

Titanosaurus rang the doorbell and waited for his step dad. After a few minutes, a taller version of Titanosaurus in a business suit opened the door. "Hey Tom," said Titanosaurus, "Hey Terrance! How's college?" Tom said. Titanosaurus gave Tom the paper for the Father-son and Mother-daughter tournament. "Oh! I've done this before with my dad, we had so much fun!" Immediately, Tim's eyes widened as he smiled at Titanosaurus, "You mean?"

Titanosaurus sighed and opened his arms for a hug. "I won't let you down," Tom said before giving his step son a giant hug.

**Monster White House**

Godzilla had to run through the entire city just to get to his father's job. The whole building looked like a farm for harvesting stress. Godzilla walked up to the entrance, but the guard stopped him. "Sorry sir, only licensed personnel can go beyond this point."

"I'll stick this license up your sorry ass!" Godzilla exclaimed, taking out his knife. He pushed the guard aside and continued walking forward. Once he went inside, there were republicans everywhere. Each turn he made was blocked by the Press, "Look! The King's son!" All the reporters fought their way, trying to get to Godzilla. He ran as fast as he could and was lucky to find a closet.

He opened the door and jumped in without being seen. Unfortunately, he jumped into the women's restroom. When he got up, brushes were thrown at him. "Sorry! Ow!" Godzilla said. He got out, but had to steal a hat and jacket to blend in. He found a map, but the only room that lead to the King's room could only be reached by a series of rooms. Godzilla looked to the left and found the first room.

Once he opened it, the first room contained building designers, "Base is too small." said Godzilla before walking into the next room. He walked into a stage area full of bored republicans watching the horrible 1999 American Godzilla movie. Godzilla walked past the screen, arms up and pointing at the crowd, and said, "Dynomite!" Everyone laughed as he made his way to the next room.

After six rooms of Politics, entertainment, and boredom, Godzilla finally made it to his dad's room. He opened the door, and there he was; the King of the Monsters: Godzilla 2014. He was sitting in his chair using a stick to point at what looked like a miniature battlefield on his table, but was actually a reverse game of Plants vs. Zombies.

"Okay, maybe put the first quadrant here and the second one here." He said while putting 5 groups of six zombies on each tile. "Dad!" Godzilla exclaimed. G14 looked at his son and got up immediately. "Son! Long time no see!" he said. Godzilla looked at the table and gave his dad a confused look.

"Oh! This is just a layout of the battle of the damned. The humans built robots to try and stop monsters like Champ or Jason. So I went with the next best thing: Zombies!" G14 said. Godzilla face palmed himself and cursed under his breath. Like Titanosaurus, he gave his dad the paper for the Father-son and Mother-daughter tournament. G14 thought for a moment, and then he asked Godzilla 2004.

"Hey dad, do I have anything planned for today?" Godzilla 2004 looked at the filled calendar and saw that he was free for the day, "No."

"See you at the tournament son." G14 said. Godzilla opened the window and just before he jumped out, he said, "Laters grandpa."

**Bowser's Castle**

Baragon and Biollante were waiting for their dads to finish unclogging King Bowser's toilet. "How can a fat ass go number 2 without breaking the toilet?" Baragon asked. Biollante, his dad, and Bowser glared at him, full of offense. After one wrong turn, Baragon senior was soaked in water tainted by Koopa crap.

"Aw, sick! It doesn't even look like shit!" He got up and washed his face with clean water. Biollante senior ripped the whole toilet out and put it in a giant box. "Cacaw!" he shouted. Instantly, a team of ParaGoombas and ParaTroopas flew in and carried the box down to the plumbers' van.

"Hey dad, is it okay if you come to Father-son and Mother-daughter Tournament?" Baragon asked. To back this up, Biollante gave them the papers of the tournament. Baragon senior read the paper, crumpled it up, and flushed it down the toilet. "Hey! What did you do that for?" Biollante exclaimed.

"Don't worry man, that's just how he says yes to paperwork." Baragon assured, but when the paper was flushed down it clogged the toilet again. Bowser rushed over to it, "Damnit! You guys owe me a new toilet!"

"If you're lucky, you can kick Gigan's ass in the fight and earn the 10,000 dollar prize." said Baragon senior, "How'd you know that?" Baragon asked.

"This weird Komodo Dragon's been giving fliers to everyone." said Biollante senior. Once Biollante senior leaned on the toilet, the appliance fell through the floor and landed in a giant soup bowl. An elder Koopa tasted the soup and shrugged, "I've had worse."

**Airport**

King Ghidorah waited for Gate 7 to be called with a gun for his dad. A security guard got suspicious and walked over to King Ghidorah. "Excuse me sir, I'll have to ask why you have a weapon."

"I'm gonna use it to stick it up your wife's box." Ghidorah said. Just then, Gate 7 was finally called and Ghidorah hesitantly walked towards the group of departing passengers. He searched through all the passengers until he saw a blackish, golden three-headed dragon. He flew above the crowd and landed right next to his dad.

"Dad! I haven't seen you since I went to college." Ghidorah said. Keizer Ghidorah didn't smile at all, but he did say, "College is for pussies who don't know how to survive in the real world." He walked away for the nearest exit while his son followed him. "I got you this gun." Ghidorah gave Keizer the shotgun in the most polite way. Keizer cocked it and shot the controls to the escalator.

The result was innocent goblin kids too scared to walk up or down. Keizer gave back the gun and continued walking. "I prefer Gatling guns." King Ghidorah saw he didn't want it, so he gave it a shady Islamic demon. "In case you were wondering, I've been doing well in class, got to kick this jerk's ass, and I learned to do this!" King Ghidorah rubbed his tails together to create enough static electricity to shock a nearby Sasquatch.

Ghidorah smiled wide as he waited for at least a grin from his dad. Keizer didn't even bother to look back but kept walking. King Ghidorah held his heads down in sadness and followed his father.

**Paddy's Pub, Philadelphia **

Gigan was repeatedly punched a dead body hanging from a hook on the ceiling. Each punch he threw knocked off a body part. "Keep going Gigan! Fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee!" Tia encouraged. Just then, two human employees came out of a door and saw the dead body.

"Whoooaaa! What's with the dead body?" Mac asked. Gigan stopped for a moment and replied, "You try training for a fight when you're banned from the meat place!" Mac walked over to him and demonstrated how to really punch. "Well, if you're training for a fight you should go for the neck, hips, and then grab him by the waist and do a suflex." Mac grabbed the dead body by the waist and fell backwards with the body.

"Nah, nah, nah, if you wanna knock out your opponent, send a powerful left hook to his face! He'll be disoriented, giving you the chance to the sweep him and elbow him to the ground!" Charlie said. For about thirty more minutes, Charlie and Mac began arguing on which moves to use. Luckily, Gigan was able to break up the fight.

"Guys! If you really want to help, just use these." Gigan gave them speaker phones while he held the headset. "Just tell me what to do during the fight." Gigan said. He continued punching the body until it fell from the ceiling. "Vlad," he said. Vlad came out of his bag and hung another body. Just then, Frank Reynolds opened the door and came in with a gun.

"Charlie! There's gonna be a fight between a big ass turtle monster and a some skinny wannabee!" Frank looked at Gigan, whom was cracking his knuckles. He ran as fast as he could to his office and locked the door.

**Dean's Office**

The dean sat frustrated while challenging the slee stack to a game of chess. "I got you this time you zombie-like bitch!" He lifted his pawn and moved one space forward. The slee stack moved his queen 12 spaces forward and defeated Raptin's king. "Checkmate."

"Damnit!" Raptin shouted. King Ghidorah walked in, but stopped when he saw the game. He walked out, closed the door, and went back in. The slee stack was back inside the closet and Raptin was grading tests. "Ah, King Ghidorah! Come to see your test grade I see?"

"No, I just need to know something." Ghidorah said. Raptin gestured him to sit, but there were lizard man shedding all over the chair. King Ghidorah told him the whole story about his father word for word, every memory, every time he hasn't seen a smile on his father's face. Raptin stroked his chin and looked under his desk. He got up with an old book covered in dust. He blew off the dust and gave it to Ghidorah.

"Psychiatrists of the World?" Ghidorah read aloud. "If these monsters can't help you, no one can" Raptin said. Ghidorah put the book in his bag and left to see his dad. Just then, the dean's phone rang, "Hello," He was asked a strange question and replied, "What do you mean there's a bunch of Dodos in my school?" Suddenly, he began to hear squawking outside. He looked out the window to see students being attacked by ferocious birds. The slee stack came out and saw that one of the Dodos was shooting bullets into the air.

"How is he doing that? He's got no fingers." They both heard a drumming noise and looked around the room. "I think working here is making me hear things." Raptin said.

**Gym**

Gigan was trying his best to do one rep, but didn't lift an ounce. He tried different positions but the barbell still didn't budge. Tia held her hand over her mouth to cover a grin. Maurice seemed bored out of his mind and wanted to leave really badly. Tia went over to thee barbell and lifted it with one hand. "It's only ten pounds. Even Napoleon Bonaparte can lift this." Hitler nodded his head in agreement with the Thunderbird.

Mac went over to the barbell and attempted to lift it. The same thing happened, didn't budge. Frank went over to the side and rubbed the weight. What he rubbed revealed another zero. "Wait a minute, this thing's 100 pounds!" Frank exclaimed. Tia chuckled again and took out a paint brush with black paint. "I couldn't resist!"

"Damnit!" Charlie shouted. He was searching online with his portable PC (Not a lap top. He brought a computer and the CPU on a rolling desk.) for a good training regimen. Each time he pressed enter, his account to craziness weekly popped up.

"I thought I deleted this damn thing on my old computer!" he exclaimed. "How, exactly did you delete it?" Mac asked.

"I threw it in the trash." Charlie replied. Gigan and Mac face palmed and walked over to the computer. Gigan took the mouse and moved it to the confirm deletion icon. "All you have to do is click the freakin' confirm icon after you press delete!" Gigan clicked the mouse, but the icon moved to the left before he did. Gigan was confused but still tried. Everywhere he clicked, the icon moved.

"Fuck it! This is how you delete a Craziness Account!" He tried to lift the computer, but the lines were still connected. He checked the CPU and unscrewed the connecting line. "This is how you delete a Craziness Account!" He lifted the computer and threw it at the radiator.

Frank was getting tired of this and walked away. "Hey, hey! Where are you going?" Charlie yelled. "I'm not gonna bet all my cash on this wimp! I'm off to train Bowser."

"Well fine! We don't need you!" Mac yelled. Hitler took a bite out of his hot dog and threw the rest of it down his untouchable stomach. He took out Gigan's lap top and searched up "Real Steel". He showed them a video of Atom's skills against all robots. "This robot is smaller than just about all others. And yet he was still able to kick a big ass robot's ass. Gigan is smaller than just about every Kaiju, and his ancestors have held their own against countless Kaiju!" Hitler said.

"Yeah but, Atom had help from a guy who knew how to wrestle." Mac said. Hitler gestures to Attila, "Attila the Hun can fight. He led an army to fight China!" Attila smacked his chest twice and yelled a Mongolian chant of toughness. "Vlad killed his enemies with ease and drank their blood." Vlad cracked his knuckles and jogged in place. "Black Beard was the roughest, toughest pirate in the seven seas! If he hadn't been killed two years after, Europe's Navy would collapse!" Black Beard shot his gun multiple times at four empty beer bottles and got each one, each shot. "And I, Adolf Hitler, have killed thousands of people believing in Judaism. My works of evil were so great that kids aren't even allowed to dress up as me!"

It took a while, but Gigan finally knew what Hitler was talking about. "You mean?"

"I mean." Said Hitler. Vlad took out the old book from Halloween and gave it to Tia. "Turns out that this will work if a virgin reads it." He said. Tia blushed as Gigan, Mac, and Charlie looked at her with confused looks.

"I…. always put my work before boys." said Tia. She looked at the page and read the very words written in old Monster language.

"May the soul of this beast blaze with the ghosts of the past. Unread by a virgin, this spell shall not last. These last words come from yonder Monstrous Tower," Tia had a hard time reading this last part, but she did her best, "Misdax crapere rackmac Ghostrosaur." Suddenly, the whole room began to shake. The ghosts started floating over Gigan and in order from Hitler to Attila, they entered Gigan's mind and travelled to his soul.

Gigan would've fallen to the ground if Maurice hadn't caught him. Tia, Mac, and Charlie slowly walked to him without causing anything to alarm him. Charlie was about to poke Gigan's arm, but Gigan grabbed it. He awoke and loosened his grip. "Jesus Christ, man!" Charlie exclaimed. Gigan stood up and began to rub his head.

Tia cautiously walked toward him to not cause any more alarming actions. "Gigan?" she whispered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Instantly, Gigan began to morph into different forms of himself. First as a Nazi Gigan, next a vampiric Gigan, then a pirate Gigan, a Mongolian Gigan, and finally back to his normal self, or was he? Out of nowhere, Adolf Hitler's uniform and hat accessorized Gigan. "Damn! I can breathe again!" Hitler Gigan stared at the hallway and saw a Dodo bird. He charged up an energy blast and shot out a swastika laser. The bird didn't see it coming and became the new Kentucky Fried Chicken.

"Vlad, you've got to try this!" said Hitler. Gigan's form began to change once more into a Transylvanian monster in Vlad Dracula's clothing. Gigan's teeth grew sharper and a cape grew out of his back. A blade grew out of his arm, which Vlad used to slice and dice the seats.

"Okay, now that you've got ghosts, let's get to the fight," said Mac, "Bowser called and he wants the fight now. We'll tell you what to do and what to look out for." Gigan went back to his original form and cracked his knuckles.

**Dr. Monroe's Office, Washington**

King and Keizer Ghidorah sat while waiting for their psychiatrist. Keizer was still grumpy yet emotionless, but still bothered to speak to his son, "Son, why the Hell would you bring me from a good beer at the bar to a **HUMAN **doctor?" King Ghidorah whistled innocently as he checked his watch.

Finally, Dr. Monroe managed to get to his patients just a minute late. "Hello, I am Dr. Monroe,"

"We know who the Hell you are, your name is on the door." Keizer stated. Dr. Monroe sat in his chair and read from his paper. "Now, from what your son wrote; you don't really treat your son the way other father's treat their sons." said Monroe. Keizer chuckled and said, "Listen buddy, if there's one thing you don't know, it's fatherhood," Monroe's eyes widened, "My friend had a son, gave him marijuana, and was sent to jail. You know who that was? Gabriel Gigan. My father didn't give a shit about me and nothing bad ever happened to me." Keizer continued.

King Ghidorah motioned Monroe to continue to read the paper, "Yes, but it says here that your son has violated college property, victim of kidnapping, and running over an innocent bystander." Monroe took out a picture of King Ghidorah's first time driving a car, over Raptin. Keizer Ghidorah rubbed his chin, took the papers, and ripped them to shreds.

"Bullshit, I'd expect my son to do better, but I guess I was wrong." King Ghidorah's eyes widened after he heard his dad's sentence. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Keizer sighed and took out a paper of his own and gave it to King Ghidorah. He looked at it and read the Draco Disciplinary Academy of Monster City. "You were gonna send me to military school!" Ghidorah exclaimed after looking at a sketch art picture of him with a buzz cut.

"You're as immature as immature as those idiots from Smosh." Keizer replied.

"What the fuck is your problem with Smosh?! It's by far the funniest thing I've seen on the internet. And it's pretty much the only reason I use the internet!" Ghidorah said while pacing back and forth. "To think it was bad enough that my snake died of malaria!" Ghidorah exclaimed. Once again, Keizer sighed and said, "Are you that stupid! Snakes are tropical, they can't get malaria! I only said he got malaria because I knew you'd cry like a little pussy if you knew I cooked him and gave him to a customer that pisses me off."

King Ghidorah's heart broke when he heard the truth. He was so sad that he took a deep breath and walked out the room. Keizer shook his heads and was about to get up, but before he did he noticed Dr. Monroe lighting a cigarette.

"What? I smoke when I see drama." said Monroe.

**Titanosaur Residence**

The whole Titanosaur family was sitting down eating lunch in their usual manner. While Titanosaurus's teenage sister was talking on her cell phone, his teenage stepsister was talking on her cell phone, his youngest brother, Max (13), was eating from her pudding. "So son, are you passing your classes?" Titanosaurus's mom asked. Titanosaurus poked his food around before replying, "Pretty much, better than high school."

Mrs. Titanosaur took away Terry's phone and told her to at least notice her step brother. "Whatever, I've got another one."

"What, you mean this one?" said Max, holding Terry's phone. He sent a funny tweet to all his followers while trying to avoid Terry's grabbing hands.

Titanosaurus's pet croc crawled over to him and licked the food on his hands. He rubbed the croc's head and continued eating. "You know, the very first father-son monster tournament started when Godzilla the Second showed his excitement with his father in the middle of a monster gathering." said Tom.

"Wait, you actually entered that retarded game? You're boned." Max said before getting smacked in the head. Just then, Titanosaurus's phone began to ring. He looked at his contacts and saw that it was King Ghidorah. "'Sup. What do you mean he has unfinished business with my family?" Suddenly, there were very loud knocks at the door.

"Tom! We've got unfinished business you son of a bitch!" Keizer yelled outside the door. Everyone got up and ran towards the back door, but Keizer thought ahead of that. Once Tom opened the door, an electric wall blocked their path. "The attic!" Titanosaurus exclaimed. The family ran as quickly as they could while King Ghidorah tried to stop his dad.

"Dad! C'mon, what did Titanosaurus's dad ever do to you?" King Ghidorah asked. Keizer broke down the door and began throwing everything that may be a hiding place.

**Attic**

The Titanosaur family cowered in fear as Keizer looked through the entire house for them. Unfortunately, it was the wrong time for Terry's friend to call her. Her ringtone was the loudest out of all the phones they had, loud enough to be heard from the attic to the living room.

Keizer's intense hearing allowed him to follow the sound of the ringtone to the upstairs hallway. King Ghidorah picked up his phone and called Godzilla.

"Dude! My dad's going crazy and he wants to kill Titanosaurus's dad. I need you to tell your dad about a crime and my dad may at least try to escape without being seen." said King Ghidorah, "I don't think my dad's gonna give a shit about one little crime." Godzilla replied. King Ghidorah took a pic of what his dad was doing and sent it to Godzilla.

When Godzilla got the pic, he immediately dialed his dad's phone. Keizer found the entrance to the Titanosaur attic and was about to pull it if it wasn't for Titanosaurus's croc. Its jaws were clamped around Keizer's tail, but the dragon generated electricity from his tail to knock out the croc. Luckily, the shock of electricity surged through his horns as well. A spark flew from his horn and landed on the piece of string, causing it to break.

"Fuck!" Keizer yelled. He charged an electric fist out of his tail and punched through the solid wood floor of the attic. He used force to get the rest of his body in and cornered the Titanosaurs. "I've been waiting a long time to do this you douche bag!" He said. Tom held out three hundred dollars, but Keizer's right head gulped the cash down with no struggle.

"It's gonna take a lot more than cash to get out of this, Tom."

King Ghidorah tried to blast his father with lightning, but Keizer extended his tail to grab his son's necks. He threw him towards some boxes and tied him to a pole with some rope. Titanosaurus took the opportunity to attack the dragon. Keizer turned around with a powerful left hook to Titanosaurus's face. Keizer walked towards Tom, leaving a cracked wood plank for each step.

Max got up and stood in front of Keizer to protect his father. But Keizer grabbed the boy's arm and threw him to his brother. Keizer jerked out one of his loose teeth and electrified it. He held it close to Tom's face and said, "You had me sent to jail for challenging Eragon to a fight. I wonder if there's a place in Hell for snitches." said Keizer.

Just then, car screeches were heard outside the house. Police cars, limos, plumber vans, and trucks. From each vehicle, there was a Kaiju that only Godzilla 2014 would call at last minute: Baragon, Biollante, Anguirus, and Manda. Anguirus and Manda took out their guns, and ran into the house.

"This is the police! Come out and put your hands in the air!" Anguirus yelled.

Keizer heard Anguirus's voice, grabbed Tom by the tail, and flew out the roof. Manda opened the entrance to the attic and untied King Ghidorah. Godzilla came along with the others and helped the victims to their feet.

"Where did he go?" Godzilla asked. Titanosaurus pointed to the hole in the roof. Anguirus and Manda pointed their guns towards the hole, but Keizer was long gone. "Damnit! I hate it when they get away from us!" Anguirus shouted. Angrily, Anguirus and Manda began shooting rapidly into the hole.

**Octagon**

Every student, citizen, and reporter of Monster City were pumped up to see the fight between Gigan and Bowser.

"Exciting day today folks! A fight between Cryptids and Kaiju Academy's student and the Mushroom Kingdom's secondary king." said the reporter, "We had an interview between none other than Frank Reynolds of Philadelphia!"

Mac and Charlie were going over strategy plans with Gigan while Tia calculated any advantages and disadvantages. "Okay Big G, if he tries to go for a straight punch, dodge to the left and send a left hook to his face." Said Charlie.

"I've looked up Gigans; they're nothing without their weapons. You'll have the advantage for strength and lack of weaponry usage." Frank said to Bowser.

"Okay! In this corner, weighing ,in at 50,000 tons, the son of a notorious Kaiju, and the sneakiest Kaiju in the world: Gary! Garionus! Gigan!" the referee yelled. Gigan raised his hands in the air and yelled along with the crowd.

"Can you take it!" Gigan yelled.

"And in this corner, weighing in at 80,000 tons, the King of all Koopas, winner in the battle of the Dark Star, give it up for: King! Bowser!" Bowser raised his hands in the air and nodded smugly.

The opponents prepared for the first round, Gigan light on his feet and Bowser moving from side to side. After three minutes, Gigan threw the first punch. A powerful upper cut left Bowser dazed, allowing Gigan to sweep him. Bowser fell and shook the whole octagon. Once he got up, he ran at full speed towards Gigan. Gigan spun to the side and flipped Bowser. The whole crowd cheered for Gigan's soon to be easy victory, but Gigan's ego was too powerful for the ghosts to stay in control.

Bowser snuck up to Gigan and sent a powerful left hook. Gigan fell to the ground and tried to get up, but Bowser threw a barrage of punches to Gigan's stomach. Mac knew Gigan wouldn't last long in the first round, so he ran to the bell and hit it with his knife.

"And safe by the bell! Gigan's really lucky folks 'cause if he was in there for at least a minute more, he'd spit out his lunch!" the announcer yelled.

Gigan sat exhausted and jugged down his water. "What the Hell happened out there?" Charlie asked. Hitler popped out of Gigan's head and explained, "Gigan's ego got the best of him. It's what some call fool's pride. They get so proud of themselves that they don't notice what their opponent is doing." As he reentered, Tia managed to find an advantage.

"Okay, look at this. Bowser, like other turtles, can't get up easily if they land on their shells. Bowser's shell is nearly half of Bowser's weight. If you can somehow tip the balance, he'll be helpless."

Gigan nodded and prepared for round two.

**Somewhere above Cryptids and Kaiju Academy**

Keizer, with Tom tied in his tails, hovered 200 feet above the academy, loosening his grip slightly. Just below, King Ghidorah and Titanosaurus along with the others were trying their best to reason with Keizer.

"Is it true that dinosaurs can be resurrected from their DNA?" Keizer sarcastically asked.

"No! That's just a rumor spread by poachers!" Titanosaurus frightfully replied. Anguirus and Manda repeatedly shot at Keizer, but the dragon's scales were far too durable. Unable to harm him physically, Godzilla 2014 went for his last resort. He charged all his radiation to his spikes and blasted an atomic ray. Keizer's eyes widened, if he was going to escape he'd have to drop Tom.

Keizer released the dinosaur and flew out of harm's way. Tom was lucky that Biollante and Baragon had a "borrowed" rescue pad. But Keizer wasn't gonna give up easily. Together, he and his heads charged their electric rays and blasted a tri-lightning blast. Godzilla 2014, Godzilla, and Titanosaurus retaliated with blasts of their own.

"Hell yeah! Let me in on some of that action!" Biollante exclaimed. From the side, he shot out his acidic poison. Keizer was caught off guard and was sent flying into the nearest tree. Relentless, he lifted the tree, ran as fast as he could and slammed Godzilla 2014 onto the streets. Anguirus ran to tackled Keizer, but he was grabbed by Keizer's tails and thrown to Manda.

Godzilla tried to help his father by blasting Keizer, but Keizer's two other heads overpowered his blast with theirs. Keizer was about to finish Godzilla 2014 off, but a large truck was speeding at 80 miles per hour towards Keizer. At the wheel was Godzilla 2014's anger translator, Godzilla 2004.

"Stay away from my son!" he shouted. Keizer stood his ground, leaned back, and head butted the bumper. Godzilla 2004 jumped out in time to tackle the dragon to the ground.

Keizer kicked him off and got up at the same time he did. The two old enemies glared at each other, a standoff.

"So, you finally come back after 10 years huh? I've been stuck on Planet X for eight years, came back, and got sent to jail because of that bitch!" Keizer shouted, pointing to Tom.

"You tried to take over my world. Never get between a man and his world! Especially when it comes to friends and family." said Godzilla 2004. They charged at each other and punched each other one at a time. Godzilla2004 grabbed Keizer by the left head and threw over his shoulder. Unfortunately, just as Keizer was thrown, he grabbed the Saurian's shoulder and flew off with him.

"Why do I have to always go after a flying monster?" Godzilla asked. Godzilla 2014 looked at how far they were going and ran towards his limo. "There's too much traffic!" Baragon shouted. Anguirus and Manda jumped into their patrol car and turned on the siren.

"Don't worry, 'cause we're gonna give you guys a presidential police escort." Said Manda, "But Monster City isn't a republic nor a monarchy, and we're plumbers. Isn't that against the law?" Baragon asked. Anguirus and Manda took out their guns and turned on the mega phone, "I am the law!"

Thanks to Anguirus and Manda (and their loose cannon personalities of shooting in the air) traffic was averted and they managed to locate where Keizer and Godzilla 2004 were heading.

**Somewhere above the Octagon**

Keizer planned to do the same to Godzilla 2004 as he did to Tom, but Godzilla 2004 bit Keizer's tail and elbowed the dragon's stomach. He then grabbed Keizer's head and used his weight to drag him down to the boxing building.

**Somewhere in the Octagon, just kidding! It's just one room gigantic room with a few bathrooms at the sides**

Gigan sent punch after punch to Bowser's face and kicked him so hard that he fell backwards. Gigan jumped 6 feet into the air and slammed his elbow on Bowser's stomach. The crowd cheered at the top of their lungs, but this time Gigan's ego was kept at bay thanks to sheer willpower and Hitler's serious attitude.

Gigan would've completed the final blow if Keizer and Godzilla 2004 hadn't crashed through the roof. Both Gigan and Bowser looked up and jumped away in time (except Bowser). Godzilla 2004 got up, helped Keizer Ghidorah up and punched him with enough force to push the dragon towards the cage wall. Bowser finally got up and tried to punch Godzilla for landing on him, but Gigan jumped on the Koopa King's back and held on tight.

Godzilla kicked open the door and ran down the aisle with Titanosaurus and King Ghidorah. They entered the Octagon and helped Godzilla 2004 to in his fight against Keizer Ghidorah. Frank noticed the disadvantage Bowser had and tore off his clothes. Underneath was a black unitard thing that the Big Show has. He grabbed the nearest trash can and ran into the Octagon.

"The Trash Man!" he shouted. "Well if Frank gets to fight," said Charlie, "So can we!" Mac finished. They tore off their clothes and underneath were their eagle men uniforms with feathers on their arms. "U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A!" they shouted while running into the Octagon. Tia, extremely confused, asked, "What the Hell is going on?!"

The announcer took his microphone and ran next to her. "I'd be glad to answer that if you'd like." Tia rolled her eyes and sprayed him with pepper spray.

It was complete chaos in the Octagon as Frank repeatedly hit Mac and Charlie with his trash can, Gigan lifted the 80,000 ton turtle monster and threw him to the cage wall, and Keizer put up one hell of a fight. All this excitement got everyone so riled up that the whole building was full of fighters.

Bowser attempted to punch Gigan, but ended up punching King Ghidorah by accident. Keizer's eyes widened, he charged up his electric tail, and punched King Koopa straight to the nose. "No one messes with my son!" He grabbed Bowser with his tails, spun around 8 times, and threw him into the crowd.

Frank punched Charlie and pushed him towards Gigan, but that led to Gigan taking Frank's trash can, putting it over his head, and hitting the trash can like a drum. Tia was about to hit the bell, but before she could a hand similar to Gigan's grabbed it. She looked up and gasped to see none other than the father of Gigan: Gabriel Gigan.

He jumped to the top corner of the cage wall and repeatedly hit the bell with his claw until everyone stopped. It was loud enough to make even Keizer close his ears. Gigan looked up in surprise to see his father…. Out of jail!

"Dad!?" he yelled. Gabriel jumped down and hugged his son. "Good to see you my boy!"

"I thought you were in jail!" Gigan exclaimed.

"What? Your uncle didn't tell you? He bailed me out, Halloween night." Gabriel replied. Just then, Baragon Jr. ran breathlessly into the building. "Gigan! *Pant, pant, pant* I checked the prison records! Your dad was bailed out a week ag-," He stopped when he noticed everyone in the building bleeding, bruised, and badly injured. For a few silent moments, Baragon finally got his phone and called the ambulance.

**Monster City Hospital**

The doctor had his work cut out for him. There were hundreds of injured monsters and three bruised humans. As the doctor went to check the results, Keizer got up and used his cane to walk over to his son. "You know son, I know I was a hardass to you all these years, but that was only to toughen you up. By the way, a scientist dropped this on the floor." He opened a large box with holes in it and took out a long, grayish snake with a black inner mouth. King Ghidorah's eyes widened at the creature that resembled the much smaller cobra he used to have.

King Ghidorah stroked the snake and let it settle down on his lap. "Thanks dad." said King Ghidorah. The announcer from the Octagon, along with Gabriel's lawyers, walked over to Gigan with the cash prize. "Gary Gigan! Since you stayed in the ring longer than Bowser, you won the 2 million dollar cash prize!" He gave Gigan the brief case and ran as fast as he could to avoid getting sued for hosting an illegal match.

Gabriel's lawyers left as he walked to his son. "So son, what'cha gonna do with the money now that I don't need the bail money?" Gabriel asked. Gigan thought very thoroughly as everyone stared at him in suspense.

"You know what, after today I learned something. Sometimes-," Before he could finish, the doctor came back with the bill. He gave it to Godzilla, but it wasn't good.

"900,000 dollars!" The doctor pointed to the text stating that there were 597 monsters injured and 3 injured humans. Each patient was charged 1,500 dollars, "That's how I'll use my money." said Gigan. Raptin ran in breathless and read the paper he had.

"If there are any students here, I'll inform you that the tournament has just been cancelled due to bad weather." Raptin said. Gigan pointed at Raptin and said, "Kill him!" Immediately, all the students and their parents limply chased after the raptor.

**Cryptids and Kaiju Academy**

Gigan, Tia, and Maurice stood in front of Mac, Charlie, and Frank. "Thanks for helping me guys. I couldn't have done this without you." said Gigan.

"No probs! I'm just glad I got a new friend who's a Kaiju." said Charlie, whom was elbowed by Frank, "If you ever need help again, just give us a call." Mac said, giving him a Paddy's Pub call number. After a long group hug between the Philly guys, Gigan, Tia, and the now released ghosts, the Philly guys got into the taxi and were now Philadelphia bound.

"So Gigan, you trained for the biggest fight of your life and you won. High five!" Tia exclaimed. But when their hands collided, Gigan felt extreme pain, "Ah! Santa Maria!"

* * *

**Gigan2024: This has got to be the longest chapter I've made so far!**

**Gigan: Just because I paid for everyone's bill doesn't mean I'm a nice guy. I shall take over the world some day!**

**Gigan2024: Sure you are. And two guys named Gigan just so happened to be in the same room.**

**Evee: Make that three! *holds up legalized name change certificate***

**King Ghidorah: Hey guys, my Black Mamba just bit Hoopa's dog. I kinda told him Evee did it.**

**Evee: Don't you mean Gigan?**

**Hoopa: You son of a bitch! *Fights Evee***


End file.
